Clockwork: That old Ticking Sound
'By Deathly Clockwork' This is Apart of Deathly Clocwork's Clockwork Series Note that the First one (Clockwork: Origins) Wasn't Creepy infact i got a comment on my youtube advertisment from the comments so i am here to bring the Creepy in Deathly_Clockwork (Creator of this Wiki) Presents Clockwork: That old Ticking Sound The Second Instalment to the Clockwork Series This story takes place around a boy named William or Will. The Main idea is a noise from the Library DO NOT EDIT UNLESS ADDING A IMAGE 'Clockwork: That old Ticking Sound' "I Can still hear it" William says trying to get some shit "THAT MOTHER F**KING TICKING SOUND. Only i Know it's not just a sound" The Bedroom Door Opens with a Creak "No no no NO" Will Says in Fear "Stay Back you Unholy Being" 3 Days ago - December 13th, 2013 "God More Homework" Will said in anger "Hmm... Where's Leon?" William Thought to Himself. 2 Minutes Later the Bell rang and William Left to meet his friends at the Library for the computer to play some Soldier Front. When he got there he noticed they were already in the computer room he went in but then he noticed they weren't logged in he wanted to ask so Will said "Why ar..." Will was halted by Jacob and Jacob said "Shhh... don't you hear that" William stopped to hear... it was a strange ticking noise. William was mistified by it "It stops at 5 o' clock" Jacob said "Then it starts after hours since the janitor is one of our friends i'm sure he'll let us in, just let me talk to him to set things up" Jacob when to the desk and asked if he could talk with Hank the Janitor Hank came out and then they started seting things up. 7:00 AM The Boys Ditched school and they when to the top secret rear exit that no one not even staff know about. Hank let them in "The Noise started again i dug a hole into the bathroom and found a strange room" Hank said "I don't think the staff know about it" The boys thanked hank and decided to enter the hole in the bathroom but they found no hole so they asked hank where it was he said it was behind the fake wall. Hank Tore down the fake wall and the boys entered the room and then they looked around the darkly lit room. There were lots a book shelfs around then they noticed the ticking and tocking get louder as they got closer to the center they removed some books and found another boy siting in a chair with a red liquid splatered on him then he turned to the boys and pushed the book case down, The Jumped out of the way and they noticed the item that was making the noise, it was a disasembled pocked watch in his right eye. the think walked to the boys and then said in a loud voice "I... AM... CLOCKWORK" The Boys were frightend because this one is somehow worst than the first one, Too frightend to move but then a Dark Figure jumped "Leave them alone Brother" The Figure Said "Move away Leon, Or i'll move you myself" Clockwork Said, Then they fought fist to fist, Clockwork was Bleeding from his left fist "Well Leon, You got Better in hand to hand combat" Clockwork said "But how about Sword to Knife" Clockwork said, He Started to Laugh Evily and take out his knifes, Leon Created swords out of thin air "Ongard" Leon Said, Leon Swong but Clockwork Doged then Clockwork Jabed but Leon Blocked with is Sword, Leon kicked and Clockwork Fell "My Gut" Clockwork said. "Maybe next time Brother" Then Clockwork Ran out, Leon Transformed into... Leon "LEON!!!" William Said "Wait Leon" Jacob said, "Yeah" Leon said as he Breathed Heavly "it's me" "Who was that and why did he call you Brother" William said "It used to be John till... He went insane cause of depression" Leond said still breating Heavly "But now i have to find him again" Leon's final words to the boys before storming off to find him "Goodbye for now" and so he was set on his quest to find the being that used to be clockwork. December 16th, 2013 "I Can still hear it" William says trying to get some sleep "THAT MOTHER F**KING TICKING SOUND. Only i Know it's not just a sound" The Bedroom Door Opens with a Creak "No no no NO" Will Says in Fear "Stay Back you Unholy Being..." William was killed by ... with a calling card... A picture of a Grandfather clock with the words "Clockwork" Printed on. Police are still on the case of Murders Even to this day. But when you go back to that exact library and come in after 7:00 and before 7:30 you can still hear the ticking and tocking from the same exact seat. End Notes Please Remember that this is Fiction and is not to be taken Literaly also this is a Sequal to Clockwork: Origins and was fun to write so please check out the original (Isn't as Creepy) i still need to work on making the series creepier. Thank you for reading... Mortal. Category:Cringe